


inside your mind

by partyfavor



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyfavor/pseuds/partyfavor
Summary: “why are you being so sappy all of a sudden?” zach joked, breath fanning off of eugene’s neck as he spoke.“what, i can’t appreciate my boyfriend anymore?”





	inside your mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing anything on here so i’m sorry if this extremely short oneshot is complete trash.  
> (also, the title is from the ‘The 1975’ song “Inside Your Mind”.)
> 
> lowercase intended.

the sunlight shown into the concealed room the pair were relaxed in, casting off a gentle glow on zach’s face and illuminating each and every single one of his features—causing his boyfriend’s heart to stutter as he gazed lovingly at the barely-awake man. “i love you.” eugene softly admitted to the tinier male, who was curled up into the older man’s side as he too looked up at his lover. zach nuzzled himself into eugene’s neck as the asian kept a strong yet delicate hold on the younger, drooping an arm over him in an attempt to replicate eugene’s hold. 

“why are you being so sappy all of a sudden?” zach joked, breath fanning off of eugene’s neck as he spoke. 

“what, i can’t appreciate my boyfriend anymore?” eugene joked, toying with multiple strands of zach’s soft hair. feeling his heart stutter continuously from the low purrs that came from his boyfriend in return of his smallest of actions. 

“i love you too.”


End file.
